A town trapped in time
by thebattleangel
Summary: When Tia decided to go hiking she never expected to end up lost with her poor geographical skills failing her dismally when she needed them the most. When she finds a town seemingly trapped in time she can't escape it or Him.
1. Chapter 1

**DICLAIMER: Hetalia belongs to some really rich Japanese person, not me! The only thing I own is the plot- courtesy of the plot bunny and the original character Tia, which is the product of my own sleep deprived brain. **

CHAPTER ONE

There once was a town forgotten by time, a place where people never dared to venture. You may ask why, but that was a simple question with a horrific answer, one that made most normal peoples blood chill to the bone. This town had no name and neither did its people. It was a place that no one ever returned from as the land simply claimed them as its own and survival was another thing all on its own.

The motto followed was a simple notion most normal people would laugh at:

"Eat or be eaten."

It lay deep within a forest, the only way to really find it was if you found yourself lost, yet most believed the town found the lost souls instead of the other way round. Finding it was a cruel fate, surviving it was hell, living it was a nightmare most wished they could wake up from.

When Tia signed boarded her plain to Germany, she never knew what awaited her, how fate would drag her down and change her life forever in the cruelest way possible, playing her life like it was some little sick game. She had at first been extremely excited of her trip in the black forest even as she sat in her new home, part of her could never regret finding the mysterious town. She looked out her window at the full moon, a hiver running down her spine at the sound of howling.

If it wasn't for her poor geography skills she would have never found the town, never found her home and she would have never met him. The man she owed her life to, though now most of the town simply just avoided her when she walked around during the day, his name one that never left their lips as they feared for their lives, to mention his name was simply forbidden. He was always referred to as "him" or "the master" even from the start she had been curious about the man they feared and called a fool for showing the slightest interest. Yet Tia had never taken heed to warnings and in this strange town, coming from the modern world beyond its wall had instantly made her an outcast.

An old couple on the outskirts of the town had taken her in and taught her of the town's dark history, they had also once been innocent travelers who had been consumed by the town. Fate had been kind enough to them to let them survive ripe into their golden days without been harmed.

They had told her tales of witches, wizards and warlocks. Tales of werewolves and fairies, elves and all sorts of other strange mythical creatures that lurked in the town and its forest, tales of the vampires and him who lead them and guarded the small town and how the few mortals, majority been weak normal humans had fought to survive by never going out after sunset or before sunrise and how they avoided the forest. They told her of how the elite in the town were the vampires whom kept control of everything and everyone and how they were ruthless monsters who didn't think twice before they killed.

Tia, being the adventurous young woman she was listened eagerly to each word the old couple spoke, she knew she had to see this mysterious man who everyone feared. She was always one for a challenge even if it got her in trouble that was simply how she came to be where she currently was. As she loved to say, "I don't look for trouble, trouble looks for me."

She was fascinated by their way of speaking and fascinated by ho the people dressed, something of a cross between gothic Lolita, steam punk and the Victorian era. Of course for the sake of fitting in she had to dress like them and learn to speak like them which had been hell since the woman would get offended when she shortened her words instead of keeping things long and proper. Modern English in that small town sounded so common and low, even amongst the poor.

Coming from a time when corsets and bloomers were outdated having her body forced into the confinements of a corset to her was torture. Everything became a chore when wearing one and it gave her a new appreciation for what woman had originally gone through just to look good.

As she looked at the crackling fire place she remembered how she had been called a fool when she asked who "he" was.

FLASH BACK

"_Lady Eleanor who is this 'He' the town speaks of, every person I tried to make the simple inquiry with turned pallid and fled from me calling me a fool."_

"_Child you shouldn't go about inquiring so openly, things here are very different to what you know, freedom of speech is no luxury in his town." The older woman enunciated each world in her beautiful accent._

"_They behave like I have committed a crime though I only see it as a simple question." Tia pouted._

"_Tia my dear, the longer you reside in the shadows of this town the more you will see, us mere mortals had to hide, by seeking answers about him you only made yourself a target. He knows and sees all that is what you must learn you were foolish to put your own life in danger like you have." _

"_He can't be the monster everyone makes him out to be."_

"_Cannot…" the older woman let out an exasperated sigh as she looked Tia over, "You are still very naive child, this town will consume you if you continue down the pat you have chosen, the rules have been set for a reason and you need to learn to embrace them and follow them whole heartedly if you wish to live here in peace. We told you what we did so you could understand the severity of the situation you are in, not to peak your curiosity, we had no intention of that."_

"_Even still, I would want him to justify what I have been told. I have never judged a person based on what I get told, that is simply just not fair. What if he is a lovely person and everyone just made assumptions?" Tia spoke in a low tone trying to keep calm._

"_He isn't. Child his a vampire, he lives off us humans." _

"_That doesn't automatically make him a monster." Tia snapped back, she had heard enough. _

_Her stubborn pride and beliefs pushed her recklessly. She stood and rushed from the room grabbing her long coat and rushing from the house, the inky blackness of the night surrounded her instantly as she rushed blindly though the forest. _

_That was when she found him. He was in a small clearing hunched over the body of a young man, his bright blue eyes glowing in the silver moonlight, his pale lips stained red as he turned to face her. The body he had been feeding on long forgotten when the rapid fluttering of a heart reached his ears._

_There he stood in all his glory under the silver light of the moon, his pale blonde hair slicked back neatly, his long, high collared black cape pooling on the ground its ragged tattered ends blending into the ground like the roots of the ancient trees that surrounded her. As she stood under his cold gaze time didn't exist nor did the world around them. The screaming voice inside her head reduced to a blubbering silence as he watched her like a predator watched its prey. Warily she tore her gaze from him to the lifeless heap on the ground behind him her lips parting slightly and trembling when she realized that the young man was in fact dead._

_The voice in her head was screaming at her to run yet her limbs stubbornly refused to obey the simple command as she stood frozen. Her deep golden eyes wide with fear and wonder all at the same time as a gentle breeze tugged at her auburn locks. Her corset wasn't helping her matters either, she felt suffocated and trapped in it, her lungs were screaming for air. Yet she didn't dare move a muscle. _

_That was when three other figures caught her attention. All three of them beautiful, but nothing in comparison to him, one with silver hair, glowing deep red eyes and a sadistic smile on his face, the second had longer blonde hair swept into a pony at the nape of his neck with a ribbon, his sapphire eyes glowing, the third a beautiful brunette with eyes the color of sunlit emeralds. _

_Her mind was screaming at her relentlessly as she stood unable to think straight. She blinked and with that the silver haired one was right behind her, his arms around her waist, his hot breath fanning on her neck, the smell of fresh blood on his lips. _

"_Hmm look what the cat dragged in West." He purred in a heavily accented voice. "I can smell her fear." He chuckled darkly. _

"_Leave her brother." Came his reply, his voice was also heavily accented yet the words it conveyed sounded harsh and strained. _

"_Yes your highness, so unawesome to make me leave such a pretty little toy." He chuckled licking her neck before he was back by the men who he had originally shown up with. _

She shook her head at the memory and looked out her room window again. If she had never found the town herself she would have really thought that vampires and such things where only found in books and movies. When she had told Eleanor of her seeing him the woman's face turned ashen, her eyes wide with fear at her words, though Tia saw no problem been the oblivious bone head she was.

Eleanor had told her of a sacrifice to him who would ensure the protection of the people of the village made every single year, which had always been rejected by him and since she had survived an encounter with him she would be his next offering, a bride. She was horrified at the prospect of been given to some immortal man as a sacrifice so his kind would leave the towns folk and hunt in other places.

She had refused over and over on countless occasions yet her words fell on deaf ears as the town started its preparations for the festival where they would make her the offering to him. A month before the fateful day they had moved her into a cottage away from everyone with servants to tend to her every need. They had made her gown with their finest silks and materials, given her the finest of everything in her preparation.

There she sat alone in the moonlight the night before the day of her demise staring up at the peaceful sky. From her window she could see his home, the beautiful castle on top of the mountain. The same castle that would be her new home in a matter of simple hours that ticked by, dragging relentlessly. "How cliché this has all turned out to be." She sighed as she looked at her bed shaking her head.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Slowly she opened her eyes to the first rays of morning light having fallen asleep in her window seat. With no more life in her than a zombie she dragged her tired, aching body to her bed and dropped down under the covers, letting sleep claim her immediately.

She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for but when she woke up again the sun streamed in through her windows, brighter and warmer, her dress stood in the corner of her room as did all the garments she would need to wear with it and jewels. Her servant had just finished preparing her bath and stood with a warm yet sad smile on her face as she looked at her mistress.

Tia yawned and stretched out feeling her lack of sleep the previous night hit her the minute she stood up. Her stomach was in a nervous knot as she eyed the gown she would wear. With a deep sigh she allowed the servant to help her and slipped into the comforting warmth of her bath letting May wash her hair for her and soap her back. Once she was done she was wrapped in a soft, fluffy white towel and seated in front of a vanity where May gently dried and brushed out her locks. In silence she styled her mistresses hair threading pearls and crystals in it. Once her hair had been seen to May helped her into all her under garments and then helped her into her corset tightening it diligently.

She again led her mistress to the vanity and seated her there while tending to her nails. Once her nails where perfect she started on her makeup making sure she covered the dark marks beneath her mistresses eyes from her lack of sleep and bringing a natural glow to her pale cheeks. After a light dusting of eye shadow, a touch of liner and mascara she painted her lips with a red tint. Tia stared at her reflection the red on her lips instantly reminding her of the fateful night she had seen him and survived. The knot in her stomach wasn't helping much either. She refused to eat or even drink for the sheer fear that any contents in her stomach would severely relocate itself. She was scared and nervous as she stared into her empty golden eyes that stared back at her.

Lastly May helped her into the dress she was to wear. Adorning her neck, arms and fingers with heavy diamond encrusted jewelry which glistened with every breath she took. Her shoes were slipped on and laced up and lastly her cloak was draped over her shoulders and its hood delicately placed on her head, everything in a beautiful crisp shade of white and a creamy ivory. The magnitude of what was happening to her hadn't fully hit her yet until she climbed into the carriage that awaited her. No one was to lay eyes on her from that very point.

Tia felt guilty for all the lavish treatment she had received, the luxurious items she had been given and the way everything she wore was of the finest quality, she didn't feel worthy of it at all. The knot in her stomach only seemed to tighten and make her feel sicker. She watched with sad eyes as the town's folk watched her carriage with horror, some with fascination.

It was soon that all that was replaced by thick forest as they made their way up to the castle. The sun was slowly starting to set over the mountains as they reached the main gate. She was taken only as far as the courtyard. When the carriage door opened a man with a blind old helped her out and soon after he left.

Suddenly her knees felt weak, her lungs starved of oxygen and she felt downright sick. Staring in wonder at her new home she slowly willed herself to walk as gracefully as she could. She jumped when the giant doors opened for her. turning she eyed the beautiful garden behind her and the setting sun then turned and stepped into the castle, knowing that there was no turning back ever.

The heels of her boots clicked daintily on the marble floors, echoing off the walls as she walked down steps into a large room. The room was dark at the furthest end. She caught her breath when the candles in the room suddenly burst to light without warning. Ahead of her was a throne and standing behind that very throne was him. His back turned to her as she stood frozen, her steps faltering.

He listened carefully to her light yet strained breathing and the rapid fluttering of her heart. He could tell she was nervous as she stood there like that night he first saw her. Slowly he turned to face her, his gaze locking with hers as he did.

Ludwig caught his breath even though he really didn't need to breath, he was socially awkward and that was the reason he had rejected every human sacrifice the village had sent, yet before him stood the most beautiful human he had ever seen. With confident steps he walked towards her not wanting to startle her like his brother had in the forest. He knew though he had already when she first saw him covered in that mans blood. He was intrigued with the way her heart sounded how it stopped as he slowly reached for her cloaks hood and slipped it down. A light flush dusted her cheeks as she radiated warmth. Such a delicate creature had been given to a monster like him.

Slowly he took her in from the soft shimmer of her auburn tresses, to the glow of her skin, the warm golden hue of her eyes. Her painted lips stained with a beautiful red. Slowly he unclipped the clasp of her cloak sliding it off gently as his eyes brushed over the rest of her. Delicate shoulder bones, the warm inviting skin of her neck down to the soft swell of her breasts dragging his eyes to the curve of her waist. It didn't take much for him to deduce that she found the corset she was in extremely uncomfortable.

He reached out a giant gloved hand to her bowing his head formally. He couldn't deny that he was shocked when she placed her own tiny glove clad hand in his looking at him with those confused golden orbs.

"May I have this dance my lady?" his deep, smooth voice broke the silence as he lifted his head placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

With wide eyes Tia simply nodded and allowed herself to be led across the marble floor as soft violin music echoed hauntingly through the room.

"You look beautiful Tia." He spoke in a low tone, his voice washing over her and tugging at her very soul.

She looked up at him shocked. "How do you know?" she whispered.

"I'm positive you already know that answer my dearest." His voice held a hint of amusement.

She felt her cheeks warm up substantially as she looked at the man before her. She couldn't quite believe that she was the bride of a vampire. Been who she was though she was curious and fascinated by the man who held her in his arms as they danced, she wanted to see if her assumptions about hi had been correct all along or if what Lady Eleanor had said was right.

"Don't be nervous my love." He whispered coaxing her.

"This is all just hard to believe still, I don't even know your name."

He smiled down at his bride. "Ludwig." Was his simple yet sufficient reply.

"Ludwig…" his name fell gently from her lips as she stared up at him.

Gently he pulled the small figure of his bride close to him bending slightly so he could rest his chin gently on her head. He couldn't help but enjoy the warmth she radiated. He loved the sound of her heart beat, her delectably sweet scent, the feeling of her blood coursing through her veins, the sensation of her breathing against him. He felt deeply protective and possessive over the small female in his arms, he had never been given a human offering before and in so he planned on keeping her for himself forever.

In his town Tia was well aware that the customs of the modern world did not exist, she couldn't help but worry about her family and if anyone was even looking for her or if they just thought she was dead. What all her friends would think if they knew she was married to a vampire, though it wouldn't shock them as she was always the one striving to be the non-conformist. She wanted to know what her parents would think of their only daughter marrying a supernatural being she had only ever seen once. She looked up at Ludwig a gentle smile on her lips as she gently cupped his cheeks in her hands.

His skin was smooth and soft yet cool beneath the fabric of her gloves. Gently she brushed her fingertips through his hair at the nape of his neck.

"What seems to be on your mind my love?" the look in his eyes softened as a gloved hand cupped her cheek.

She looked up at him a small smile touching her lips as she simply shook her head. She didn't want to worry him with her own train of thought. All she really wanted was one last chance to see her family and tell them that she loved them, to give them a final hug and tell them she would be alright and that they no longer had to worry about her because she believed she was in good hands.

Gently he twirled her and led her from the empty floor to show her, her new home. The servants he had smiled warmly at her welcoming her. The last stop of her long tour was their bed room they would be sharing a light blush tinting her cheeks as she looked at their bed. Her been a human simply fascinated him, the way her cheeks tinted sweetly and the way her heart raced increased each time her cheeks tinted. The lively glint in her golden eyes when she smiled at him, he wondered how things in happened outside of his town and how much she had to change just to live in the town, how many sacrifices she had to make even if it went against everything she knew.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Ludwig watched as she walked up to their bed running a gloved hand over the fabric before sitting down on the edge and patting the spot beside her. He was curious about her behavior, he could tell that she was nervous, but being the gentleman that he was he wouldn't want to do anything that would scare her off.

"Are you well?" he asked softly sensing that she was feeling uncomfortable.

"Just not used to corsets." She admitted in a low voice.

She had admittedly before the day that sealed her fate managed to skip wearing them under some of the dresses she had been given. Others had been more comfortable with more fitted corsets that didn't strangle the life out of her, but those belonged to the outfits she wore when out in the forest. She was fatigued and managed to stifle a small yawn as she looked up at the man beside her.

"Would you like me to summon a servant to help you out of your dress?" he asked agreeing with himself that he would let her rest that evening. She looked at him and shook her head softly.

"It's late, you can help me." She mumbled and stood up turning her back to him and moving her hair.

He nodded in silence and for the first time in centuries he felt heat seep into his cheeks and he slowly undid the ribbons of the top of her dress and watched as it fell to the floor in a pool of white and ivory silk. He sighed in relief when he noticed that she wore garments underneath the corset itself and soon that to joined the dress the floor, smiling she went to wash her face and allowed him to brush out her hair before she crawled under the blankets stifling another small yawn.

He watched as her eyes drifted shut and her breathing evened out, the same happened with her heart beat as she drifted into a deep slumber. He sat besides her watching her in deep fascination as she moved and settled down comfortably. He placed a gentle kiss on top of her head and left her to go stand in his tower and look over his kingdom.

FLASH BACK

_It was late evening as he stood up in his tower watching as the final humans scampered off into their homes and locked their doors, all their thoughts reached him as he watched quietly until one set of thoughts completely stood out. _

'_Oh fuck this is just great, why when I decide to go hiking through a beautiful forest I'm the idiot that ends up lost!'_

_Ludwig smiled at the thoughts of his dinner for that evening. In a flash he was in the forest, the trees rushing past him in a black blur._

_It wasn't until he found his prey that he stopped dead in his tracks. There she was, her jeans torn, knees covered in dirt as she rummaged through her back pack obliviously. Her jacket she wore was torn as well and her hair seemed to have seen better days, as it was decorated with leaves and twigs. _

_He watched as she slumped down muttering about how hungry she was and how she couldn't believe she had finished her snacks she had packed. When she looked up he found himself caught in her eyes, her delicate face covered with specks of dirt, yet it was perfect as she wiped a stray strand of hair from her eyes and sighed. He watched as she looked around carefully scratching the back of her head and pulling out the twigs and leaves from her hair before she stood up and started moving again. _

'_I can't kill her.' was the only thought that crossed his mind, so he led her to his town. _

_Since that night he had never taken his eyes off of her. He found it fascinating how she always asked about him, even when his people told her not to. She was truly curious as to who he really was. _

_He was relieved to see that the family that had taken her in treated her well and he would often watch her from the shadows when she explored his forests. There was something about her he couldn't pin which drew him to her and before long he heard the people's thoughts of making her the next sacrifice. He couldn't understand why he had felt so relieved when he had heard the thoughts, the same strange sensation he experienced whenever he saw her._

She woke up stretching out and looking to her side to find the room empty. Curios she stood up noticing it was still dark, the moon peaking in as it started its decent. She left the comfort of the room and started wondering around looking for Ludwig, all that could be heard was the soft padding of her feet as she ambled along in the massive castle.

She was slightly grateful that her vision at night wasn't terrible as she wandered more. 'Ludwig where are you?' she thought as she started growing worried. She had somehow found a library in her search and stopped, staring in awe at all the books that lined the walls. As she continued looking around she started humming softly unaware of the amused, ice blue eyes that watched her.

"Luddy where are you?" she cooed as she walked along further. She looked around her and sighed softly. "And it seems I just managed to get myself lost again." She half whispered as she plopped down on the floor and frowned.

"Are you not afraid to walk around alone in the dark my liebe?" he watched as she jumped, slightly startled as she spun around to face him, her cheeks flushing. What she did next shocked him somewhat. He looked down to find her with her arms wrapped around his stomach her head snuggled against the bottom of his chest.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Nope I am not afraid, I like the dark. I woke up and you weren't with me so I got worried I guess." She mumbled as she blushed burying her face deeper into his jacket her wore.

"Would you like to see where I was my liebe?" he asked softly watching as she looked up at him, eyes bright with curiosity as she nodded.

"I'd like that a lot." She smiled at him.

Taking her tiny hand in his, he led her to a door and opened it revealing the stairs to the tower. Once at the top he watched as she looked around her in awe. "Ludwig, this is breath taking, you can see absolutely everything from up here." She breathed as she stared at the view before her.

He shook his head, he was still as fascinated as ever with the young woman, how her heart race slightly increased after almost stopping when she saw the view and how she caught her breath and didn't dare blink until her eye lids protested. She turned and looked at him, her royal blue gown loosely draped over her shoulders pooling round her ankles as it was much too long for her and the look in her eye is what caught him off guard.

He moved to stand in front of her as he stared down at her listening to her thoughts, he couldn't help but blush. 'Kiss me.' He couldn't believe it she wanted him to kiss her. Him, a monster who needed her kind to survive and she was thinking about him kissing her. When he blinked he found himself leaning towards the small female. More specifically she was his bride.

He stopped and froze a blush creeping on his cheeks, his lips mere centimeters away from hers when she gave a small chuckle and placed her hands on his cheeks before closing the tiny, offending gap and kissing him. She was soft and warm to the touch as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Her eye lids had delicately fluttered shut the minute their lips had touched and he couldn't help but smirk as he listened to her heart fluttering in her chest.


End file.
